Map display capability can be found in a number of electronic devices. These devices may be traditional map display devices, such as desktop computers or laptops, or newer mobile map display devices, such as tablet computers, mobile phones, and navigation systems. Generally, map display devices are capable of communicating with various mapping or navigation services, usually implemented through various networks and/or satellite systems, to display map image data on a map display device. In order to provide interactive map display capabilities map image data may be stored on a map display device or received from the various mapping or navigation services in communication with the map display device. For example, a navigation device may communicate with a network of navigation satellites to determine its current location, and display the map image data stored on the navigation device reflecting its current location. Some map display devices may also receive map image data along with other map or location information, such as directions from one location to another. With the recent growth of mobile computing, map display devices are continuing to develop new methods for increasing the efficiency map image data communications for displaying map image data on mobile as well as traditional map display devices.